


What do you mean "What's the problem?"

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge only learned spanish to better communicate with Lopez…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean "What's the problem?"

“Oh Lopez, I don’t know what I’m going to do!”

The words came out in Spanish, but thanks to those tutorials that Simmons had gotten me for Christmas, I could pretty much speak Spanish now, which was a very important thing when my main mechanic is a Spanish speaking robot. Although, when I had decided to learn Spanish, I hadn’t expected the side effect to be me with my back against the wall in the doorframe leading onto the roof, listening to Donut and Lopez having a heart to heart.

“I don’t understand what the big problem here is.”

“Oh really? You really don’t understand what the problem is!? You’re supposed to be a genius Lopez!”

“I am a mechanical genius. That has nothing to do with the details of futile human relationships.”

“But Lopez! This has to do with Sarge, and you know him better than anyone! Hell, you know him better than Simmons, and that’s saying something.”

I felt my stomach tighten a little. They’re talking about me? Me… Donut… and relationships? How do those fit in together?

“Look, Pinky, I don’t know how to fix the situation you’re describing. And yes I know the Sergeant, but only because he talks nonstop when we’re working together! If you think I actually listen to that old man whine about you insolents, then you might be deluded.”

I shook my head. Well there was no need to be so harsh about it!

“Look Lopez, I really need your help right now! Please, please…”

“Wait…”

It’s quiet for a moment.

“Alright Pinky. Now tell me exactly, word for word, what your problem is.”

“Oh come on Lopez! We’ve been through this!”

“I know. But just… Explain it to me again. Slowly. Bluntly. As though I were a dimwit.”

“Fine! The problem here, is that I, have a huge, unrelenting, crush on Sarge, and he, is a dimwitted, oblivious moron!”

I felt my eyes widen. Donut? A crush on me? I felt my face heating up. Well this certainly was an… odd predicament. The thoughts started whirling through my head, only quieting when a voice brought me back to the present.

“Sarge!”

I snapped my head up, looking at the wild-eyed flushed face of Donut. I froze for a minute before snapping back to reality.

“What are you doing up here private! I told you to go clean the Warthog an hour ago! Now hop to it! I need to talk to my Spanish mechanic!”

Donut nodded, squeaking out a quick “Yes sir!” before scampering off down the hallway. I watched him leave, watching those hips move back and forth under those pink camo pants. Maybe he didn’t need to know yet about the fantasies about that round little ass. I smirked, stepping out onto the roof.

He would know himself soon enough.


End file.
